The Last Noel
by Nafrayu
Summary: [One-Shot] "– Je crois qu'on a un problème, déclara Remus d'un ton assez grave pour que ses amis relèvent la tête." La carte du Maraudeur a effectivement un problème, un genre de dysfonctionnement assez problématique qui oblige Remus Lupin a enquêter.


Bonjour !

Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre du Santa Secret, pour **Leo Poldine** :) J'espère que ce deuxième OS te plaira, comme tu aimes les Maraudeurs j'ai tenté pour la première fois d'écrire sur eux et j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur.  
Écrit en écoutant principalement "The First Noel" de The Gardiner Sisters.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à notre reine J.K. Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Merci à **Lupinette** pour sa correction.

* * *

 **The last Noel**

– Heu ? commença Remus.

Mais personne ne l'écouta. Il faut dire qu'il régnait un joyeux désordre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ce jour-là. Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël riaient bruyamment, jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, ou grignotaient des gâteaux ramenés directement des cuisines.

Après le dîner, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'étaient installés sur une grande table près d'une haute fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre et seule une fine lueur un peu plus loin prouvait que Hagrid était rentré dans sa cabane.  
Tandis que James et Peter jouaient aux échecs, Sirius lisait _Les meilleures équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_ , les pieds sur la table et le reste de son corps en équilibre sur sa chaise. Quant à Remus, il avait voulu vérifier quelque chose sur la Carte du Maraudeur et était à présent en train de la déplier frénétiquement.

– Je crois qu'on a un problème, déclara-t-il d'un ton assez grave pour que ses amis relèvent la tête.

Peter venait de prendre le cavalier de James à l'aide de sa tour et tenait à présent la petite pièce blanche dans sa main.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda James.

– Je crois que la carte a… un problème, marmonna-t-il les yeux rivés sur ladite carte.

– Mais encore ? ajouta Sirius.

– Regarde, dit Remus en lui tendant la carte.

Sirius remit ses pieds par terre et la chaise retomba sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd. Il approcha la carte et la scruta quelques instants.

– Alors ? demanda James.

Sirius eut une expression incrédule.

– C'est… bizarre, déclara-t-il.

– Bizarre comme quand Rogue essaye de s'habiller le matin ? Questionna-t-il. (je suppose qu'il s'agit de James, mais ce n'est pas clair, il vaut mieux le préciser)

Peter étouffa un ricanement et se récolta un regard noir de Remus.

– Non. Je veux dire que c'est vraiment bizarre, dit Sirius sans cesser de fixer la carte.

Il avait l'air si sérieux que James fronça les sourcils et s'approcha à son tour. Il observa la carte quelques instants – Peter penché par-dessus son épaule – et releva la tête avec un air ahuri.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air affolé.

– Vous me croyez maintenant ? répliqua Remus en reprenant la carte.

– Loin de nous l'idée de douter de toi, Lunard, répondit Sirius. Cela dit, comment dire ? C'est quoi ça ?

 _Ca_ , comme le disait si bien Sirius, c'était quelque chose de très étrange qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Remus avait beau tourner et retourner la carte entre ses doigts, il ne voyait aucune anomalie physique qui aurait pu expliquer _ça_.

Habituellement, la Carte du Maraudeur montrait chaque personne se trouvant dans le château et ce à chaque minute de la journée. Or, la carte que tenait Remus entre ses mains montrait les noms de personnes qui ne pouvaient raisonnablement pas se trouver à Poudlard.

– Qui est Jules César ? demanda finalement James.

Un point, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, indiquait « Jules César » et faisait les cent pas.

– Un général de guerre et empereur romain. Moldu, précisa Remus.

– Ici on a quelqu'un qui s'appelle « Le Capitaine Crochet », fit remarquer Sirius en pointant son doigt vers les cachots.

– C'est un personnage d'un conte moldu, répondit Remus.

– Et là, on a la reine Marie-Antoinette, ajouta James en pointant son doigt sur quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la tour des Serdaigle.

– C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que toutes ces personnes proviennent du monde moldu, dit Remus.

– J'en ai bien l'impression aussi, marmonna Sirius.

– Regardez, on a la reine Elizabeth au troisième étage, s'amusa James.

Ils passèrent près d'une demi-heure à s'amuser à repérer les différents noms qui s'étalaient désormais sous leurs yeux. Finalement, ce fut Remus qui reprit contenance le premier.

– C'est bien amusant tout cela mais comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire ? demanda-t-il.

– Aucune idée, avoua James.

– Elle a peut-être un dysfonctionnement, suggéra Peter.

Sirius voulut répondre quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par deux élèves de cinquième année qui se mirent à hurler de rire. Sirius leur jeta un regard noir et se tourna vers ses amis.

– Ca serait bien la première fois, Peter, fit-il remarquer.

Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois quand Remus se leva pour faire valoir son autorité de préfet en infligeant deux belles retenues aux deux idiots de cinquième année.

– Alors quelqu'un l'a sabotée, conclut James en croisant les bras. Je ne vois que ça.

Sirius hocha la tête et se pencha vers la carte en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

– Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Peter en pointant son doigt sur le parchemin, sur un point représentant une personne de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

– Et bien ? demanda Sirius.

– Juliette Capulet, dit Peter en souriant.

Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand il vit les airs un peu blasés de ses amis.

– Mais encore ? l'encouragea James.

– C'est un personnage très célèbre de la littérature moldue, répondit Peter avec agacement.

– Tout à fait, reprit Remus en se réinstallant. L'histoire s'appelle _Roméo et Juliette_ et a été écrite par Shakespeare. C'est une histoire d'amour tragique, ajouta-t-il.

– On ne peut pas tellement dire que ça donne envie, dit Sirius.

– Ah ! s'exclama James. J'ai trouvé Roméo.

Il pointa son doigt sur un petit point qui indiquait « Roméo Montaigu » et se mit à rire. Puis, ils se penchèrent tous les quatre sur la carte avant d'échanger un regard suspicieux.

– Mais… commença James.

– On dirait bien, oui, répondit Sirius à sa question silencieuse.

– …c'est moi ! poursuivit James comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Effectivement, le petit point représentait « Roméo Montaigu » à la place de « James Potter ». À côté de lui, Sirius avait été renommé Snoopy, Peter était devenu Big Foot et Remus portait désormais le nom de Père Noël.

– On a affaire à un comique, grogna Sirius. Qui est Snoopy ?

– Un personnage de bande dessinée, répondit Peter. Un chien un peu fantasque et philosophe, je crois…

– Un chien ? répéta James.

Son teint était devenu livide.

– Vous pensez que quelqu'un a pu découvrir – il baissa la voix – vous-savez-quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête.

– Je ne vois pas comment, c'est sans doute une coïncidence, rétorqua-t-il. En plus, la personne qui a fait ça – si c'est bien quelqu'un qui a fait ça – n'a rien fait de bien méchant.

– C'est même un peu idiot, ajouta Sirius, trouver cette carte serait un trésor pour n'importe qui, pourquoi s'amuser bêtement à changer les noms des gens ?

– Peut-être parce que cette personne n'en a pas vu l'intérêt ? suggéra Peter.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard incrédule comme s'il leur paraissait inconcevable que quelqu'un ne comprenne pas la beauté de leur carte.

– Ou alors, suggéra James, quelqu'un a tenté de l'ouvrir avec divers sorts et ça a fini par la détraquer.

– C'est le plus probable, admit Remus.

Dans un des couloirs du troisième étage, la reine Elizabeth patrouillait avec un certain Prof – vraisemblablement un des sept nains de Blanche-Neige.

– Mais pour ça, objecta Sirius, il faut que quelqu'un ait pu lui mettre la main dessus. Or, on ne l'a pas quittée des yeux.

Remus réfléchit quelques instants.

– J'étais à la bibliothèque ce matin, répondit-il.

– Un vingt-quatre décembre ? dit James avec incrédulité.

Mais Remus ne l'écouta pas.

– La carte était dans mon sac et je me suis levé quelques minutes pour aller chercher des livres, quelqu'un a très bien pu fouiller dans mes affaires pendant ce temps.

– Encore faut-il fouiller pour savoir quoi trouver, objecta James. La carte ressemble à n'importe quel vieux parchemin la plupart du temps.

Minuit approchait et la plupart des élèves partirent se coucher en baillant ostensiblement. Remus vit James jeter un coup d'œil vers Lily qui grimpait les marches menant au dortoir des filles en bavardant avec une amie et eut un sourire. Cette septième année serait peut-être la bonne en ce qui concernait « L'opération Cornedrue » comme disait Sirius.

Ils décidèrent de monter se coucher et de trouver une solution le lendemain matin. Après tout, ce n'était pas à minuit qu'ils y parviendraient. Ils grimpèrent dans leur dortoir, se brossèrent les dents et enfilèrent leur pyjama en échangeant leurs théories des plus sérieuses aux plus farfelues. Remus tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et consulta une dernière fois la carte à la lueur de sa baguette magique.

Il vit le Capitaine Crochet dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la reine Elizabeth dans son bureau près de la tour de Gryffondor et Jules César qui marchait en direction de la tour d'Astronomie. Esquissant un sourire, il regarda une nouvelle fois les différents noms qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux : Cendrillon, Hamlet, Ringo Star, Mary Stuart… Il tomba de sommeil sans s'en rendre compte, la carte posée à côté de lui.

* * *

– Noël ! clama James.

Remus sursauta et mit quelques minutes à se souvenir quel jour on était. Le 25 décembre, évidemment. Il s'étira comme un chat, indifférent aux froissements du papier qu'on déchire et aux conversations bruyantes entre James et Sirius.

– Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Sous son poids, l'un des rideaux tomba sur la tête de son ami et Remus soupira.

– Aïe… grogna-t-il.

– C'est ta faute, Sirius, rétorqua Remus d'un ton joyeux.

Il adorait passer Noël à Poudlard. C'était toujours un moment joyeux, plein de vie, bien loin de l'ambiance pesante de sa famille où son « problème » planait au-dessus de tous comme un spectre menaçant. Ici, il pouvait juste être lui-même.  
Installé au pied de son lit, juste en face de celui de Remus, James déchirait le papier cadeau de ses paquets avec enthousiasme. Ses parents lui avaient offert le nouveau balai qu'il avait tant désiré et qu'il avait eu à grand coup de bonnes notes et d'une réduction assez significative de ses retenues.

– Et le nécessaire à balais qui me manquait, merci, Sirius ! ajouta James avec un immense sourire.

Sirius répondit par un hochement de tête, principalement parce qu'il était occupé à manger les fondants du chaudron que Peter lui avait offerts. Remus prit le premier paquet de sa petite pile de cadeau et découvrit une écharpe soyeuse et douce que sa mère lui avait tricotée. Il eut un grand sourire et l'enroula autour de son cou immédiatement. Il découvrit ensuite une grande boite des meilleurs chocolats de chez Honeydukes et croqua dans l'un d'eux avec délice.

– C'est notre dernier Noël à Poudlard, les gars, soupira Sirius.

Il semblait triste et comme chaque fois que Sirius était triste, il devenait morose et renfermé.

– Mais pas notre dernier Noël ensemble, répliqua Remus. Alors cesse de faire cette tête de chien battu !

Après avoir déballé leurs paquets, ils descendirent prendre un bon brunch à la Grande Salle. Vu le peu d'élèves qui restait à l'école pour Noël, les grandes tables avaient été repoussées contre le mur et seule l'une d'elle subsistait au centre de la pièce.

Avec les délicieux mets que Remus mangea tout au long du repas, il oublia la carte du Maraudeur et son étrange dysfonctionnement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois remonté dans le dortoir qu'il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait prévu d'enquêter là-dessus. Sirius et James étaient partis tester le nouveau balai de James au terrain de Quidditch et Peter les avait suivis sans grande conviction.  
Remus rangea les cadeaux de Noël de ses amis dans la grande malle au pied de son lit et attrapa la carte qui était restée près de son oreiller.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Les petits points s'animèrent et il étouffa un rire quand il vit Jules César parler avec la reine Elizabeth à la table où il était assit à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Sur le terrain de Quidditch, il repéra ses amis et eut un nouveau fou rire. Roméo Montaigu et Snoopy se disputaient le nouveau balai tandis que Big Foot les regardait depuis un gradin. Quant à lui, il se trouvait dans son dortoir et un petit point noir indiquait « Le Père Noël ». Qui que puisse être la personne qui avait modifié la carte, elle n'avait pas fait ça avec de mauvaises intentions. D'ailleurs, il avait une petite idée de l'identité du plaisantin.

Remus fourra la carte dans sa poche et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il songea que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit et qui aurait découvert l'existence de la carte se serait jetée dessus comme un chien sur un os. Avoir un objet aussi précis et utile est une mine d'information et n'importe qui aurait tôt fait de la voler et de la cacher. N'importe qui sauf cette personne. Il y avait donc plusieurs choix possible. Soit la personne en question n'en avait pas l'utilité, soit elle connaissait la carte et ses propriétaires et ne voulait pas faire plus que de s'amuser, soit c'était le fruit d'un pur hasard. Il opta pour les deux premières solutions.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque, salua Madame Pince et se dirigea vers les rayons dédiés à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal avancée où il était installé pas plus tard que la veille.  
En ce premier jour de Noël, très peu d'élèves révisaient hormis quelques septièmes années dont les ASPIC se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il croisa Rogue, le nez plongé dans les livres et qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était pratiquement caché derrière une pile d'ouvrages qui ne laissait guère dépasser que ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Remus se fit discret et rejoignit une table, de l'autre côté du rayon, située sous une haute fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Tout comme hier, Lily était assise et gribouillait d'un air distrait sur un coin de son parchemin. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'il s'approcha et eut un sourire.

– C'était brillant, admit-il.

– Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus sortit la carte de sa poche et la posa sur la table, par-dessus un devoir de potion. Lily ne laissa paraître aucune émotion et se contenta de jeter un vague coup d'œil à la carte.

– Et bien ?

– C'était brillant, répéta Remus. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait modifier la carte comme ça, mais tu as toujours été brillante.

– Tu me flattes mais je ne sais toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

– Il n'y a que des personnages moldus, poursuivit Remus, c'est ce qui t'a trahie. Ca et le fait qu'on a étudié ensemble hier et que je me suis absenté quelques minutes, le temps nécessaire pour l'ensorceler.

– Il y a des tas d'enfants de Moldus ici, objecta Lily. Pourquoi ça serait obligatoirement moi ?

Remus eut un sourire.

– Donc tu ne nies pas connaître l'existence de cette carte ?

– Il est probable que James m'en ait touché un ou deux mots. Par accident, précisa-t-elle.

– Tu es la seule à le savoir, ajouta Remus. Ce que je me demande c'est… pourquoi je suis le Père Noël ?

Lily eut un sourire radieux, un de ces sourires capables de vous redonner espoir en tout en l'espace de quelques secondes.

– Parce que tu es un des personnages les plus généreux et adorables que j'ai rencontré, voyons.

Remus tortilla son écharpe dans ses mains, à la fois gêné et très touché.

– Et Sirius est Snoopy ?

– Avoue que ça lui va bien, il est tellement _drama queen_.

Ils partirent en fou rire jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince pointe le bout de son nez avec un air de rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

– C'était vraiment bien trouvé, admit Remus. Quels sortilèges as-tu utilisés ?

– Oh, si tu crois que je vais te transmettre mes petits secrets… dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les effets ne durent que vingt-quatre heures.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à fixer les petits points qui s'agitaient sur le parchemin. Soudain, Remus remarqua que Le Capitaine Crochet étudiait non loin d'eux et comprit que c'était en réalité Rogue qu'elle avait renommé ainsi.

– Une dernière chose, dit Remus alors que Lily roulait son parchemin de potion pour le ranger.

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenue Juliette ? Et James, Roméo ?

– Cet idiot n'a pas compris ?

– Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire, expliqua Remus. Et je crois qu'il n'a retenu que l'aspect tragique de leur histoire d'amour.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

– Si je sors avec lui, j'aimerais autant que ça ne se finisse pas en mort brutale et soudaine, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu devrais être moins subtile, conseilla Remus, sinon il ne comprendra pas. Ou ne voudra pas comprendre.

Lily hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires avec un petit sourire.

– Je vais aller le voir, lança-t-elle. Tu sais où il est ?

– Sur le terrain de Quidditch, répondit Remus, il essaye son nouveau balai avec Sirius.

Lily s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'hiver, prit son sac et partit en agitant sa main en direction de Remus. Celui-ci lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du parc d'où, au loin, on pouvait voir un bout du terrain de Quidditch.

L'opération Cornedrue avait fonctionné !

Sur la carte, il observa les petits points de « Roméo Montaigu » et « Juliette Capulet » et espéra que leur histoire – comme la sienne – ne finirait pas en tragédie.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS !_

 _A tous mes lecteurs de "L'heure du thé" qui passeraient par là, je mets cette histoire en pause le temps que je la termine. J'ai une vie IRL très remplie et c'est difficile de tout concilier, sachant qu'en plus j'ai un mémoire à écrire. Mais, je ne vous oublie pas et je continue d'écrire un peu chaque jour :)_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
